¡Espérame!
by Suki90
Summary: ¡Debía regresar! ¿Cómo? ¡Vengan ustedes a saber! Pero de que no se iría del lado de su princesa, no lo haría…


**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai / Los Siete Pecados Capitales no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados por Nakaba Suzuki, Kodansha y A-1 Pictures.

* * *

 **¡Espérame!**

* * *

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su mirada. No había nada, estaba rodeado solamente por un manto obscuro tan penetrante como el poder demoniaco que corría dentro de él.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Se suponía que estaba muerto…

— ¿No debería estar en el infierno? —se preguntó el demonio de ojos esmeralda mientras miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué estaba en ese lugar tan… vacío— ¿O acaso si lo estoy? A final de cuentas no sé cómo luce el inframundo —dijo con una naturalidad y tranquilidad bastante sorpresiva.

— No, estás en el limbo de tu mente —dijo una voz que en su momento Meliodas no pudo reconocer.

El rubio se giró por todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz— ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás? ¿A qué te refieres con que estoy en el limbo de mi mente…? Se supone que morí, ¡debería estar en el otro mundo!

— Podríamos decir que moriste… pero todavía no has cruzado al otro mundo, por lo tanto aún no estás oficialmente muerto —alguien por detrás le respondió. Sin embargo, lo que causó que la mirada del rubio se abriera completamente no fue el hecho de escuchar a alguien hablarle… sino el hecho de que finalmente reconoció aquel timbre, quién lo hizo era alguien que él **conocía** bastante bien esa voz.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el demonio de mirada esmeralda se giró lentamente hacia atrás, para finalmente toparse con aquella persona a la que tanto le lloró, a la que tanto llegó amar— Liz…

— Ha pasado tiempo, Meliodas —respondió ella con una sonrisa. La mujer que estaba delante del capitán de los 7 pecados vestía una antigua armadura de un inexistente reino; en ella, un enorme agujero se dejaba ver.

— ¿De verdad eres tú, Liz? —preguntó Meliodas con algo de nerviosismo e inseguridad mientras se acercaba a ella, buscando volver a sentir su calor.

Pero al intentar tocarla, su mano atravesó la de ella con facilidad, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

— Soy Liz, pero a la vez no lo soy —comentó ella con tristeza al ver cómo Meliodas no dejaba de ver con asombro su mano antes de que este alzara su vista—. La yo que está aquí ahora es tan sólo un fragmento de tus recuerdos, una parte de tu pasado que no has querido olvidar.

— ¿Cómo quieres que olvide a la persona que más amé en mi vida y que no pude proteger…? —preguntó Meliodas desviando la mirada, reviviendo en su interior todo lo que sufrió aquel día.

Al ver a Meliodas así, Liz no pudo evitar querer ir y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero lamentablemente por más que quisiera tocarlo, su mano tan sólo pasaba a través de él. Así que, tan sólo le dedicó una serena sonrisa— Lo sé, pero por favor Meliodas, no te culpes por lo que pasó… el destino es así.

— Estoy comenzando a odiarlo…, cada vez que siento que alcanzo la felicidad, algo me lo arrebata —expresó mientras posaba su mirada sobre su recién formado puño—. Es un ciclo sin fin que no termina.

— Es verdad, es un hecho que no se puede negar. A nosotros nos tocó vivir ese trágico final —comentó ella—. Pero, la vida y el destino te ha brindado un nuevo rayo de luz, Meliodas.

Parpadeando varias veces, el capitán dirige su mirada hacia la mujer— ¿Un nuevo rayo de luz? —repitió Meliodas aún con asombro, no entendiendo en ese momento las palabras de la chica de cabellos color vino.

— Así es —fue lo único que le respondió ella.

— No te entiendo Liz…

Aún con aquella serena sonrisa, Liz deja salir un pequeño suspiro y con un movimiento de su mano, varias imágenes del grupo de Meliodas se hicieron presentes. En ellas se podía ver a los 7 pecados capitales en su época dorada, al rubio entrenando al pequeño Gilthunder… molestando a su pequeño y cerdito amigo Hawk, sus demostraciones de fuerza con Ban, pero por sobre todo…

— Elizabeth… —susurró Meliodas a ver un sinfín de imágenes de la princesa, las cuales curiosamente eran un poco más grandes que las demás. Al ver la sonrisa de la joven de cabellos plateados, el demonio no pudo evitar dejar salir una cálida sonrisa.

— Meliodas, ¿acaso no fuiste feliz durante esos momentos? —preguntó Liz mientras observaba cada recuerdo, cada imagen— ¿No amaste a cada una de las personas que formaron parte de tu vida?

Cerrando los ojos, y recordando cada momento vivido, el de cabellos dorados responde con sinceridad— Por supuesto que sí… cada uno de ellos forma parte importante de mi vida —confesó—. Si bien de pronto había desacuerdos entre nosotros… al final éramos una familia, un equipo. Además, Hawk y Elizabeth se encargaban de que todo se arreglara lo más rápido posible… —susurró al final, volviéndose a centrar en la sonrisa de la princesa que había salido en su búsqueda sin ayuda de nadie.

Liz, viendo aquella cálida mirada nuevamente, se acerca un poco a él y la ve— Ella es alguien muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

— Sí… —susurró Meliodas—. Es curioso, ustedes dos se parecen mucho, pero a la vez son muy distintas. Tú eras terca, orgullosa y más temeraria; en cambio ella es más delicada, sentimental y con un enorme deseo de ser útil. Ella quizás no se lo crea, pero en verdad es una chica muy fuerte y valiente… Me ha ayudado mucho cuando estaba a punto de perderme en mis poderes…

— La amas… ¿No es cierto? —aseveró Liz al ver de nuevo cada memoria.

Algo sorprendido por aquella declaración, el demonio imita las acciones de Liz— Es… algo difícil de responder…

— Vamos Meliodas, no tienes por qué ser evasivo conmigo —le respondió Liz, sabiendo bien el motivo por el cual no quería responder.

— No es que sea evasivo, es sólo que… ni yo mismo sé qué hacer. La quiero Liz, ella es una persona muy preciada para mí, pero…

— ¿Sentimientos encontrados por cosas del pasado? —preguntó ella, viendo de reojo al capitán. Quien al final tan sólo terminó asintiendo, mientras ocultaba su mirada con su flequillo— ¿Ves? Tenía razón cuando pensaba que eras el ser más amable y tierno de todos.

— Creo que exageras…

Liz no pudo evitar reír levemente ante la modestia del rubio, de alguna forma había cambiado— Para nada Meliodas, es la pura verdad… —respondió la mujer de vino tinto mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los recuerdos del rubio, específicamente aquellos en donde el pequeño capitán compartía momentos con la joven princesa—. Estás… tan preocupado porque todavía me amas a mi —aseveró nuevamente, logrando que el rubio intentase interrumpirla, pero ella fue más rápida—, pero también la amas a ella. Son dos amores distintos… pero igual de intensos… —expresó antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él— ¿No?

Pero la respuesta del demonio nunca llegó.

— Tal como lo pensé —susurró Liz con una melancólica sonrisa, pero a la vez cálida. Volvió a dirigirse hacia quien alguna vez fue su pareja y, aunque su mano lo traspasase, puso su mano sobre su hombro—. Meliodas, Elizabeth es maravillosa… no tienes por qué sentirte mal por amarla como la amas ahora. Estoy agradecida porque aún guardes esos sentimientos por mí, pero ella es tu presente…

— ¿Pero qué sentido tiene Liz? —murmuró Meliodas, no negando el hecho que su antigua compañera aseveraba— Todas las personas que son allegadas a mí, todo aquel al que amo termina… sufriendo… —susurró, de alguna forma reflejándose en lo que Ban le dijo una vez—. No quiero perderla como te perdí a ti…. —susurró.

— Y parece que ella tampoco quiere perderte a ti —expresó Liz mientras que con otro movimiento de su mano eliminaba las anteriores imágenes para reemplazarlas por unas más actuales; en ellas se veía a Elizabeth llorar mientras abrazaba su maltrecho cuerpo, así como también mientras intentaba curar sus heridas, pero por el estado emocional de la princesa, su magia era algo inestable; pero en esta ocasión, no sólo eso apareció.

" _Señor Meliodas, por favor respóndame…"_

" _Por favor…. no, así no…"_

" _Señor Meliodas, lo necesito… no me deje sola…"_

" _Señor Meliodas… no puedo cumplir mi promesa, si no está conmigo… no puedo avanzar…."_

" _Ayúdeme Señor Meliodas, ayúdeme a curarlo y a traerlo de vuelta…"_

" _Señor Meliodas…"_

— Elizabeth… —susurró Meliodas. Sabía que estaba llorando, su voz lo dejaba en claro.

— Tienes que regresar… —respondió Liz, ahora alejada una vez más de él, sorprendiendo así al rubio.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡Estarossa me destrozó! —cuestionó él viendo a Liz, mientras esta se alejaba poco a poco— ¡Liz…!

Liz sin embargo, le volvió a sonreír— Estarossa te habrá dejado fuera de batalla por ahora, pero eres alguien fuerte, no puedes morir aún… todavía tienes algo que hacer.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que regrese…?! —exclamó el rubio mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero ella cada vez se alejaba más y más— ¡Liz, espera!

— Sólo debes desear regresar, Meliodas —respondió ella—. Te dije que estás en el limbo de tu mente, así que aún puedes volver. Estoy segura de que Elizabeth encontrará la forma de traerte de vuelta, ya que ella es… —intentó decir, pero al final se arrepintió—. Ella sabrá qué hacer, pero necesitas ayudarle, regresa, permite que su magia te sane las heridas, dale esperanza…

Viendo cómo poco a poco Liz iba desapareciendo de su vista, Meliodas finalmente se detiene, y con lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio tan sólo se limita a mirarla. Sabía que este era el adiós de nueva cuenta.

— No llores... te prometí que volveríamos a vernos, ¿verdad? —le dijo ella mientras parte de su cuerpo ya no estaba.

— Sí, tienes razón… Gracias, Liz…

Los ojos de ambos se perdieron en los del otro por un momento, dejándose envolver por algunos instantes en los tiempos del pasado. Sin embargo, se acababa el tiempo, así que la joven se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus orbes y sonrió con la energía que siempre la caracterizaba.

— ¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve y ayuda a tu princesita! —expresó ella con una enorme sonrisa, a la cual Meliodas no pudo más que reír levemente.

— No tienes que decírmelo, ya me voy, ¡sigue igual de terca! —le respondió él mientras se daba la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería verla desaparecer— Hasta luego, Liz…

Y así sin más, el muchacho de ojos verdes y melena dorada desapareció de aquel obscuro mundo, dejando al recuerdo de su antiguo amor en aquel mundo. Meliodas finalmente fue capaz de regresar a su cuerpo, donde su mente le permitió sentir aquel intenso dolor que sus heridas le provocaban, los cuales después fueron desapareciendo, gracias a que la magia de la princesa finalmente comenzó a hacer efecto, alegrándola de sobre manera, pero esto no duró mucho, pues a pesar de cerrar sus heridas… el muchacho no abrió sus ojos.

Pero aún así, él hacía su lucha, Meliodas no iba a dejar sola a Elizabeth, no iba a permitir que ella sufriera así cómo él lo hizo años atrás al perder a su antiguo amor. Se había vuelto a ver, tal y como la joven de cabellos color vino tinto le dijo que harían, era una nueva oportunidad.

Y es que si, él sabía cuál era el origen de su princesa, pero no era por eso que la amaba como lo hacía. Liz y Elizabeth eran iguales, pero a la vez muy distintas, por más que buscara cosas en común, sólo unas cuantas salían a la luz, las demás… las hacían parecer polos opuestos… lo cual sinceramente le sorprendió en su momento, ya que pensó que vería una calca de quien amó con intensidad.

Pero de cierta forma le alegró saber que no fuera así, y se sintió aliviado de que el amor que sentía por Elizabeth, era totalmente diferente al que sentía por Liz: Ambos intensos, pero distintos.

Ellas eran una, pero eran distintas y únicas, cada una con su propio razonamiento y juicio.

Y eso era lo que amaba de cada una.

Por lo que no había nada más que pensar… ¡debía regresar! ¿Cómo? ¡Vengan ustedes a saber! Pero de que no se iría del lado de su princesa, no lo haría…

— _Haré lo posible por volver a ti, Elizabeth, ¡espérame!_

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno ya, aquí está mi primer aporte al fandom. En teoría esto podría verse como un Meliodas x Liz, pero realmente es un Meliodas x Elizabeth, o bueno, ¿tal vez es un poco de los dos? Ambas parejas me encantan la verdad, pero si siento que nuestro querido capitán sabe diferenciarlas y que el amor que siente por cada una es totalmente diferente.

Esto me recuerda mucho a lo que era InuYasha con todo el embrollo de Aome y Kikyou; él las amaba a las dos, pero su presente era Aome, ella era la que él amaba, y la quería por ser ella, no por ser una reencarnación de su primer amor. Eso es lo que pienso que pasa con Liz, Meliodas y Elizabeth… ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
